


【授權翻譯】漏洞 The Loophole

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Forced Marriage, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 拜婚姻法所賜，嫁給斯內普變成了赫敏的義務。但聰明的女巫總能找到漏洞。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】漏洞 The Loophole

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Loophole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034564) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 第一次翻譯，生硬見諒  
> 授權請見series

有著同年紀裡來最好的一顆腦袋的其中一個壞處是，赫敏不高興地想，她總是被期待著誕下一個有著和她一般的一顆聰明的腦袋的後代。

由於大量的巫師以及女巫在第二次巫師戰爭後死去，倖存者必須承擔他們的義務—在新版婚姻法的幫助下。

斯內普活了下來而他們被分到了一起。但聰明的女巫們總能找到法律漏洞。

在面前舉起一枚婚戒，她背出那句她現在與……她自己締結了婚姻的話語。感受到了那些連結破裂復而重組。

她對斯內普感到非常抱歉，但奧斯卓利亞[1]在喚她了。她該走了。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> [1]Australia  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
